The Morning After
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Eren and Levi make love for the first time. After a year of dating, pining and waiting, they finally allow themselves the time. They finally connect in the way they had been waiting for for so long. Eren is aged to 18. Basically gratuitous smut with lots of lovey dovey feels. Riren.
1. For the First Time

It was one of those rare occasions when the headquarters was quiet and peaceful. The most recent reconnaissance mission had gone well and spirits were high. Training had been swift and easy, not demanding on the body and mind as it was at times. There had been enough food in the mess for everyone to have a full meal, no matter how late you arrived. And Eren sat on a small couch, lounging in the arms of the decorated Corporal he loved so dearly. Levi was quietly carding through his hair, reading some book or another as Eren merely relaxed and took in the man's scent. The young man sighed, feeling happier in that moment than he had for most of his life.

He shifted a bit in Levi's arms, moving so that he could stare into the man's deep gray eyes as they flitted over the words in the book. Despite his somewhat cold exterior, Eren always found extreme pleasure at being able to peer into those dark eyes-most would say that they held no emotion, but Eren could see the difference. Today, those eyes were calm, like pools of liquid silver, warm and melted through the hard exterior. Levi must've felt the same way about today as Eren did; he must've known what a blessing it was to have such peace. It made Eren smile that he could see Levi look so serene.

The brunette sighed again, Levi's silver eyes flicking to look at him. He gently put down his book and lifted Eren's chin, leaving a small peck on his lips. There was a curious tone to his eyes as he smoothed the other's hair.

"You alright?" he asked, voice deep and warm-like melted chocolate, Eren thought.

The brunette nodded, smiling widely and burrowing into Levi's chest, "I'm fine. I'm just really happy that we could spend some time together today."

Levi hummed and left a soft kiss in the man's chestnut locks. The sweet attentions made him blush a rosy pink, the heat warming his face and making him relax further into his lover's arms. All was perfect, and yet Eren couldn't help but want a little more. Levi had picked his book up again and was reading, unaware that his muscular arms and intoxicating scent were making the one in his grasp dizzy with want. Their romance had been quite a strange one-they had been fond of each other for years and when Eren aged to seventeen, they started dating under the table. Both were aware of the feelings the other had, and that their love ran deep, but Levi had still insisted that they wait until Eren was of legal age before they sealed the deal with...other activities. But now, with age no longer a concern (Eren had turned eighteen about a week ago) and their corps work on break for today, there was no need to hold back.

Eren sat up, tucking his knees underneath him, hands in his lap as he looked pleadingly to Levi. He took a deep breath and decided to encroach the topic.

"So…" Levi pulled away from his book to look at him, "I'm eighteen now."

Levi showed no reaction to the statement, instead just responding in a bland tone, "Yes. You are."

Eren bit his lip, nervous and unsure how to say what he wanted to. It wasn't like he knew what he was doing or saying really; he was still a virgin afterall. He shifted on the couch again, inching a bit closer to the raven-haired man.

"I-I...was wondering...since we have time, we c-could, uhhhh…"

How was he supposed to say it? Will you have sex with me? Wanna fuck? Can we make love? His mouth felt full of cotton.

He decided maybe actions would speak better than words. He leaned forward and laid a sweet, wet kiss on Levi's drawn lips. Eren was trembling when he pulled away, those calm gray eyes questioning his strange behavior and those perfectly toned arms wrapping around his waist and demanding he not pull away.

"Eren?"

That deep voice sent shivers down his spine.

"I want you to take my virginity," the words flew bluntly from his mouth before he could even think about stopping them. His cheeks grew red as realized what he'd said.

Eren looked to Levi, frightened of what his reaction may be, but the man's face had barely changed. He merely reached up, moving a piece of hair from Eren's eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be in such a rush to lose your innocence, dumbass," Levi said, tone soft and loving.

Eren flushed again, "B-but...I'm ready. I've been wanting you for so long and I don't want to wait any longer."

There was a bratty tone in Eren's voice, his stubbornness breaking through the surface as his face twisted in a somewhat pout. Levi loved it when he pouted his lips, but he'd never tell him because then that brat would always have things his way. Levi sighed, running a hand through his black hair as he leaned back into the couch. Eren followed him, leaning closer again, an insistent hand sliding up onto his thigh and kneading the muscle.

"You just had to go and ruin such a peaceful moment, didn't you?" the older sighed, sarcasm dripping.

The tan hand inched a little higher up on his thigh.

"I-I just...w-want you Levi…" he looked up at his boyfriend with a scowl, "We've both waited so long and I don't wanna any more."

Levi tried to hold back from licking his lips. Yes, he wanted it, but he also wanted to make sure Eren was serious about this before he bent him over the table. But damn that kid was making it hard-every little face he made, the rose-blush spread from his neck to ears, the way he bit his lip and rubbed together his thighs was all tantalizing to say the least. He tried to hold back but that damn temptress with those sea green eyes was making it impossible. Levi allowed his hands to roam, finding his boyfriend's hip bone and rubbing across it.

"Levi...please. I love you, please…"

Levi grunted and pulled the brunette closer, giving his hands more room to roam. He moved from the younger's hip, slowly up his back and sides, moving around to the lean muscles of his front, just barely nicking past a nipple. Eren let out a gasping sigh and he caressed his front, scooting forward and finally climbing into Levi's lap, straddling him. His hips moved over Levi's groin as he adjusted to get closer to the man's chest.

That one little movement was what finally drew the line in the sand. A short grunt left Levi's lips and his hands immediately went to Eren's behind, gripping his cheeks and massaging the muscle. Eren gasped at the change, grinding into his lover, his head falling on Levi's shoulder. Levi licked his lips, the sounds of Eren panting in his ear making his body hot and aching. He scooped up the younger male, holding him firmly as he lead them to the bed. He dropped Eren from his arms, the brunette bouncing as he hit the plush surface, his hair unfurling out around him in chocolate waves. His teal eyes looked up to Levi, expectant with an edge of anxiousness. The older leaned down slowly, climbing over top of the other man and leaving loving kisses all over his face. Eren breathed a contented sigh, his eyes hooding and fluttering closed as Levi leaned in and melded their lips.

It was so soft at first, full to the brim with sweetness and love that Eren thought his chest may explode from the feelings bubbling within it. He reached his arms up, lacing them around Levi's neck and fingering through his thick black locks. A soft moan escaped Eren's lips, molding in with their lips as Levi's tongue lapped at his mouth, asking for entrance. With a bit more prodding, Eren realized what Levi was doing and parted his lips, letting the man plundered his mouth with his tongue. Wet sounds from their kissing echoed in his ears and made the teen's face turn another shade of red.

As their lips locked, their hands began to explore. They groped and touched anywhere on the other they could reach, years of no touching making them absolutely ravenous for contact. Levi's cold hands slithered up his shirt, carefully tugging it over Eren's head as he shivered. Eren did so similarly, unbuttoning Levi's shirt with shaking hands. Without shirts in the way, they took in the sight of each other fully. Levi was pale and beautiful, that white skin and ebony hair creating a perfect contrast in his looks. He was muscled beyond belief, every single inch of his body perfectly toned and shaped from years and years of training. His years of battle showed in white scars littered randomly across his body. Eren's skin was kissed by the sun, that caramel color making his hooded teal eyes pop and glean. He was muscled-not quite as much as Levi, but he had nice pecs and abs nonetheless. Despite the strength of his muscles, the skin and flesh seemed smooth and supple, making Levi want to run his hands all over it. Eren watched his lover with flushed cheeks as he examined his body, feeling a little self-conscious until Levi's lips met his skin.

"You're beautiful," the older murmured into his lover's tan skin.

Eren's breathing hitched, gasping slightly as Levi kissed his chest and stomach. It felt amazing-those surprisingly soft lips caressing his bare skin, his strong hands traveling alongside them and touching hot flesh. He looked pleadingly to Levi, eyes begging for more. Levi obliged, one hand going to cup his lover's groin as he continued to kiss and grope the rest of him. Eren moaned, rubbing against the hand stroking him through his pants, whining as Levi began to take interest in his peaked nipples. His tongue lapped slowly toward one, circling over it multiple times and nipping slightly. Eren gasped and moaned as Levi continued to torture his chest, sucking hickeys into his skin and pinching his rosy peaks.

"L-levi…!" Eren gripped tightly onto Levi's shirt, clinging as his body went wild under the older's ministrations.

Levi's hands slid further down Eren's body, one hand making quick work of the button and zipper on Eren's pants. The younger's head flew up in surprise at the sudden motion, cheeks flaring again as gray eyes bore into his own. The ravenette didn't once break eye contact as he pulled off Eren's pants and boxers, grasping the teen's member and stroking it fully. Teal eyes fluttered shut, the feeling of absolute bliss almost too much for his sensitive body. Everywhere Levi touched, his body burned. Everywhere his hands trailed, he felt electricity spiking his nerves. He was so hazy with his lust that he didn't even notice as Levi moved lower, lips trailing down the younger's hips. One unexpected lick up the underside of his manhood had him seeing white and cumming into Levi's awaiting hand.

Eren heaved in breaths as he came down from his high, body still tingling and humming with pleasure. Before he could even register it, a pair of lips was kissing him again softly. He looked up at Levi with dazed eyes. Through his postorgasmic haze, he thought he saw him smile.

"That was quick," the older teased, purring into his neck, wiping his hand with a tissue.

Eren whined gently, a pout forming on his lips, "N-not my fault."

He squeaked when Levi's hand wrapped again around his length, giving him a few solid pumps and getting him back to full hardness.

"You're right," Levi purred, kissing his neck, "Not your fault you're sensitive…"

He licked his neck, up to his ear and bit the lobe gently. Eren trembled under his touch. All too quickly, the man pulled up, grunting and frowning down at Eren.

"W-what?" the younger asked, feeling self-conscious again.

"I need to get something to use as lube," the man grumbled, obviously unhappy at not having something he could use right there.

He was feeling just as impatient as Eren at this point.

"N-no...just do it without," Eren complained, grinding slowly against Levi's leg as his need began to grow again.

"It'll hurt like fuck without and I'm not ripping you apart on your first time," Levi argued.

Eren didn't have the heart to tell him that sounded great to him. Instead he just gave the Corporal another pleading look, licking his lips in want. Levi sighed.

"Fine," he said, bringing his fingers up and tapping them against Eren's lips. "Suck. We'll use saliva but don't come crying to me if your ass rips."

The younger nodded, eagerly taking Levi's slender fingers into his mouth. As he began to lather his tongue over the digits, his body started to heat and he wondered what kind of show he could make out of this. Afterall, Levi seemed to be watching him with interest…

Eren moaned around the digits in his mouth, grabbing Levi's hand and guiding it in and out of his mouth as he sucked on each finger individually. Levi grunted under his breath, turned on even more as he watched his fingers slide in and out of those swollen, pink lips. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough," Levi said with a grunt.

He pulled his fingers from Eren's mouth, sliding his hand down the younger's body sensually until he reached his ass. He leaned in, kissing Eren's lips as he slid a finger into his virgin hole. The teen made a choked sound, wriggling underneath Levi as the finger probed deep inside him.

"You're sucking me right in," Levi tutted. "Do you finger yourself Eren?"

Eren turned his head away in embarrassment. Levi smirked, kissing him gently.

"Tell me, Eren," he coerced, voice melting over Eren and filling him with its mellow tones.

"Y-yes…" Eren hissed as another finger inched its way inside of him.

It was true that he'd touched himself there a few times while thinking of Levi, but nothing compared to the feeling of the man's fingers. Not to mention that Levi's lithe digits were able to reach much farther than Eren's ever could.

Eren moaned again as Levi scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching him carefully to prepare him for his impressive size. Their lips melded again, Levi swallowing all moans and groans Eren made as he slipped a third finger into the other. He thrusted his fingers in and out, trying to get him used to the feeling rather than searching for that spot that would make him scream. As soon as he deemed him stretched enough, Levi slipped his fingers away.

His lover let out a needy whine at the loss, but seemed contented when he saw what Levi was doing. The older male slid his hand sensually down his chest, giving Eren a little show of his flexing muscles as he moved to undo his pants. He took his time unlooping his belt and popping open the button on his skin tight uniform pants. Eren whined again in want, a pink tongue darting from his mouth as he licked his lips. Levi just smirked at the other's neediness. He hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pulled them slowly down his hips-each inch of perfectly sculpted muscle leading down to a beautifully defined V-shaped pelvis. Perfect, the man's body was fucking perfect. And as his pants and boxers eased down his legs, Eren couldn't help but moan at seeing the very thing that would be inside him at any moment.

The younger wasn't really sure what to expect when it came to sex with Captain Levi, but it definitely wasn't a dick _that big._ He swallowed heavily when he thought about how it would feel to have that inside of him.

"Like what you see?" came a sensuous purr.

Eren nodded furiously, whining in want.

"What do you like, _Eren_?"

The younger whined in frustration, rutting against Levi in a hope for some kind of friction.

" _Everything!"_ he gasped. "You're like a fucking god or something!"

A certain light lit Levi's face at those words. The man leaned down, capturing the other's lips in a warm kiss. As their lips parted he moved to his lover's ear, whispering hotly into it, "Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing about you."

Eren gulped, his face burning.

"Now…" Levi said, fingers dancing along Eren's inner thigh. "Can I put it in?"

The brunette thought he'd die right there if the man said one more thing in that damn sexy tone of voice. He nodded, body trembling in anticipation, "Y-yes already! Just do it!"

A seductive smirk split the lips above him. Levi leaned down slowly, licking up the column of Eren's trembling throat, coming to rest at his reddened ears.

There was a lick up his ear before a husky heat was whispering into it, "I'm going to take you nice and slow, Eren…"

The brunette felt a pressure at his entrance and groaned as Levi took his time pushing in. The first few inches slipped inside easily, but the further it went, the more discomfort Eren started to feel. It was like his insides were burning as the man pushed into him. He groaned in discomfort, head falling forth into Levi's chest.

"You okay?" the man asked softly, a hand going to cup Eren's face and wipe away the few tears that escaped from his eyes.

Eren nodded, his breathing heavy, "I-it hurts a little."

Levi grunted, "Sorry, I'll try to make it better."

As he said that, he leaned forward, pulling Eren's bottom lip to his mouth with a gentle nip. Eren moaned at the change, the slight pain in his ass forgotten as Levi toyed with his mouth. The raven shoved his tongue into Eren's mouth, playing with the other man's mouth as he slid further in. He started sucking on Eren's tongue, finally slipping in to the hilt as the younger relaxed into him. Levi pulled away, Eren panting into his mouth as he smirked down at him.

"It's in," Levi murmured, leaving a more gentle kiss onto the man's lips.

Eren's face flushed, glancing down to where they were connected, teal eyes widening as he saw it was true.

"Do you feel okay?" the ravenette asked, kissing his brow.

"B-better," Eren gasped. "It doesn't hurt anymore…"

"Good."

He shifted on the bed, wrapping his arms around Eren and kissing him deeply. Eren kissed back, moaning into Levi's mouth as the man's cock shifted inside him.

"Eren…" Levi breathed. "Can I move now?"

A squeak left the younger's lips and a blush covered his cheeks. He turned his head away and nodded, letting out a breathless "yes".

With that Levi began. He revolved his hips, letting his base rub against Eren's ass as he helped him get used to the slight movements. Eren moaned, his arms wrapping around Levi's neck and hugging him close. Levi sighed, Eren's cute reactions making it hard for him to hold back. Levi pulled out slightly, sliding gently back in before doing it again. His motions were gentle and fluid, pulling soft moans from his lover's lips as he took him slowly.

"Ohhh L-levi…" Eren crooned.

The brunette buried his head in Levi's shoulder, muffling his moans in pale skin.

"Let it out Eren," Levi chided, "I want to hear those beautiful sounds."

"Uhhhhnnn…!"

Levi started a slow pace, thrusting in and out of his lover in a love filled way. Eren hummed in happiness, letting his hips follow Levi's movements, meeting his thrusts and panting in pleasure.

"You're perfect, Eren," Levi hummed into Eren's ear. "Every inch of you…"

Levi's hand slipped down Eren's stomach, grabbing his erection and pumping him in time to his lazy thrusting. He licked a line up his chest, sucking a deep purple hickey into the place where his shoulder met his neck. Eren whined under his attentions.

"Levi-! It feels so g-good…"

He stroked Eren a little faster, pulling more moans from the young man.

"Moan for me Eren," Levi groaned.

"L-evi! I love it! Ahhn! Please...please...I love you...I love y-you...I want…!"

"Cum Eren."

A thumb swirling over his head and another soft thrust from his lover made Eren's pleasure peak again. He let out a high-pitched moan, white painting his and Levi's chests. Levi grunted, Eren's walls clamping and quivering around him. The pleasure, added onto the fact that he hadn't had sex in well over a year, had him coming after a few more erratic thrusts. The raven closed his eyes, shuddering as he came inside of his lover's slackening body.

"I feel...s-so good," Eren whispered, his head foggy from orgasm.

Levi gave a soft chuckle, collapsing onto the bed, still on top of Eren, still inside of him. Eren felt his heart warm at the sound of his lover's laugh. It was the first time he'd ever heard such a sound from Levi, and he hoped he'd get to hear it many more times in the future. His lover was heavy on his chest, but he didn't care. Their hands intertwined as they held each other close.

"I love you, Eren Jaeger."

The confession sent shivers up and down the younger's spine. His heart skipped and his chest and face felt hot again. He buried his face in Levi's neck and kissed him there. One of Levi's hands tangled in his hair, massaging his head and tousling the chocolate locks.

"I love you too, Levi."

The raven haired man smirked, pecking Eren's lips gently. They laid there peacefully, holding each other for a while. Eren was almost falling asleep from fatigue, but he was brought back to reality by the feeling of Levi moving gently within him. He groaned, teal eyes opening and looking at his lover in confusion.

"Levi…?"

The man let out a soft grunt, still moving slowly against him, movement turning into shallow thrusts.

"Eren…"

The teen moaned as Levi bit his ear.

"Sorry," the older groaned. "Let's go one more round, hmm?"

Eren gasped, "I-I can't! I don't think I-I can…"

Levi scoffed, licking his neck. "We waited this long to do it, and you want to take a nap after only one round?"

Eren whined. His body was heating up again from Levi's movements, and he couldn't honestly say he disagreed with his logic either. They had been dating a year-they had been waiting for one whole year to touch each other like this, to hold each other like lovers. Why should they stop here?

Levi pressed a hot kiss into his lips and Eren decided he was right. He wanted more as well, as his body's reactions were telling him.

"Let me make you feel good," Levi hummed, the deep resonance of his voice sending pleasant tremors through Eren's skin.

"O-okay…"

A mischievous smirk lifted Levi's lips as he ground himself harder into Eren. The younger gasped, the rougher sensation making him pulse with pleasure. Levi started thrusting into him once more, his pace gaining more momentum. He wasn't as worried about being gentle as he was the first time, seeing as though Eren had been thoroughly stretched and seemed to be enjoying the rougher treatment. He groaned and moaned as Levi continued to speed up his thrusting.

"Do you like that, Eren?" he huffed, voice dark, watching his lover's eyes fluttering in a tide of pleasure.

Eren cried in pleasure as Levi thrusted straight into his prostate, his body immediately tingling and sparking in white hot ecstasy.

"Levi!" he gasped. "Th-there! Again! Oh god please…"

Levi grunted. His thrusting got harsher and faster as he assaulted Eren's sweet spot. His lover cried and screamed in pleasure, tears streaming down his cheeks as the euphoria made his senses dull. All he could feel was the blinding rapture that shook his body as his lover thrust into him over and over again.

"More! Again!" Eren threw his head back and moaned, "H-harder! Hit it harder! Ahhhn-!"

Gray eyes flitted over the body writhing underneath them. Eren's teal eyes were blown with lust, his pupils wide and glazed, his chest was heaving with pants, sweat was trickling from his brow, chestnut locks molded to his forehead as he wildly grinded his hips against Levi's. He was a complete and total wreck from pleasure. Levi licked his lips, leaning down and kissing another tan expanse of skin.

"You know, you're pretty kinky for a virgin," Levi mocked.

His hips slowed, rubbing teasingly slow into his lover in a way that he somehow knew would drive him crazy. The younger man whined in frustration, rutting into Levi in a desperate attempt to gain back the rough pace they had made. The older smirked, stopping his hips completely for a moment before ramming back in, making Eren scream.

"Arghghn! D-don't-s-so suddenly! Mmhhmnn…!"

Their lips locked, and Levi continued his rough thrusting, swallowing every ragged moan that slipped past Eren's swollen lips. He found Eren's spot within a second this time. Eren's voice broke, nothing more than broken curses and moans spilling from his mouth now as their bodies rocked back in forth in unison. He didn't even have the strength to warn Levi before he came, long and hard, Levi's thrusts slowing as he helped Eren carry out his third orgasm. He felt a softened smirk take his lips as he thought of how much he was spoiling this brat of his. Afterall, he had cum three times as much as he had at this point.

Levi grunted and started to pull out, eyeing his beautiful love as he came down from his high. His oceanic pools were glimmering with pleasurable tears and his hair was tussled in an impossibly sexy way. The older bit his lip.

"Eren…"

He was going to pull out, finish himself off and fall asleep next to this golden skinned beauty, but those eyes were pulling him back. He felt his member twitch inside of Eren's tight, warm walls. He couldn't find the strength to pull away. His body moved of its own volition, sliding slowly in and out of Eren again, the boy whining as his sensitive body was toyed with more. Those blown pupils reached Levi's own and a rosy mouth opened up, soft pants leaving those ruined lips.

"L-love L-evi...love…"

There was no way he could stop. Those clumsy words, spilling forth from the one person that mattered to him, sprawled and open to him and only him...they made his heart race. He started moving again, rutting inside of Eren's tired body.

"L-evi...c-can't...ughhn..!"

The superior ignored him, thrusting back into the body beneath him. Despite his protests, Levi could tell Eren felt good. His overstimulated figure was trembling, humming with ecstasy as he thrusted in and out. Even as he whined, his long legs wrapped around Levi's hips, drawing him closer and letting his movements go deeper. His hands never once pushed him away-no, they wrapped around his neck, fingered through his undercut, even tugging at it on particularly good thrusts. His shallow protests were quickly thrown from the window as the overstimulation brought him more pleasure than he ever thought was imaginable.

"I love you, Eren...You feel so damn good..." Levi's eyes slipped closed from the pleasure, joining his lover in the endless bliss that their bodies made as they slid together. He allowed himself to let out a low moan, knowing Eren was too far gone to say or do anything about it.

The older tightened his grip on his lover's hips. He leaned down and Eren leaned up, their lips lacing together in another desperate kiss. Both men were at the brink. Words failed either of them as they became slaves to their own carnal desires, moans falling from their melded lips. They were so lost in their pleasure that neither could even tell whose moans they were. That wasn't what mattered-what mattered was the undying love they felt for one another as they moved as one. Two bodies, fitted together like perfect puzzle pieces as loving whispers and lustful moans filled the room to the brim. The words 'I love you' falling like a prayer, onto the tousled sheets as they reached their peak together.

White blanketed their minds, their only thoughts of one another as the heavens crashed down upon them.

It took a moment for Levi to get his bearings after that. He couldn't remember ever having an orgasm _that_ mind blowing-that was just what Eren did to him. He lifted himself up, pulling out of his lover and grabbing a washcloth from the adjoined bathroom. He wetted the cloth before going to clean off his lover's sweaty form. Eren's eyes were still closed from pleasure, his breaths making his chest heave up and down. Levi cleaned him gently, looking down at him lovingly and waiting for those enigmatic eyes to reveal themselves again.

"Eren…?" Levi called when his lover didn't move.

He reached down moving a strand of hair from Eren's blissful face. His body was slack-he had passed out cold. Levi felt a little bad, fucking a virgin into passing out on the first time, but he pushed the thought off when Eren's head moved, pressing into his cool hand. A small smile lit the brunette's sleeping face. Levi moved the younger's bangs from his face, leaning down and kissing his head gently. He smiled down at him before slipping under the covers and pulling his lover close. His gray eyes closed, and for once, he found that sleep didn't elude him.


	2. The Morning After

For once, Eren's sleep was not riddled with nightmares. He slept a dead man's sleep, peaceful and dreamless, making him feel good and well rested when he awoke to sunlight streaming through the room. The sun was just rising, casting a pink hue through the lightening sky. The air was cool, and the sunlight warm on his skin. Eren stretched a bit, recognizing only then that there was a weight on the bed behind him. His body suddenly stiffened, he risked a glance over his shoulder, finding none other than Lance Corporal Levi hugging his back.

As his drowsy fog began to lift, the night before slowly came back to him. Eren took in the slightly sticky feel to his skin, and the love bites all up and down his body. He shifted a bit on the bed and felt a stiff ache in all of his muscles. He groaned, slipping back into his position in Levi's arms. He examined the man's face closely as he laid there-he looked quite different with the furrow from his brow gone. His skin was pale and perfect, dark hair falling delicately over his face and making his strong jawline look softer for once. His arms were wrapped around Eren, as if the man were his own personal body pillow. Eren smiled softly, watching as those gray eyes gently fluttered open. Levi looked at him, his brow creasing immediately upon waking, and smirked.

"Hey," the older called, his voice raspy and deep from just waking up.

Eren grinned at him, "Good morning."

Levi grunted, sitting up slightly on the bed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his sleek hair. Eren couldn't help but note how the raven's hair was barely even mussed from sleep-it looked as immaculate as it always did. Gray eyes met sunlit teal.

"You're fucking terrible to sleep with," Levi grumbled, scratching his head.

Eren's face flushed. Had he done something… _wrong?_ He was a virgin, how was he supposed to know how to be good in bed?

"I...I'm sorry I didn't realized I did that bad," he looked up at Levi with an embarrassed frown, "I guess I was just feeling too good to think about how you felt…"

There was a scoffing sound from Levi. Eren looked over, surprised to see his lover laughing at him. His cheeks flared to a bright rose color. He stared embarrassedly at his lap. Levi shook his head, grabbing Eren around the waist and pulling him into a hug.

"I didn't mean sex, dumbass," Levi scoffed. "I was talking about the actual _sleeping_ part. You fucking hogged all the blankets and kicked me like five times."

Eren laughed awkwardly, "Heh, o-ohh…"

One of Levi's hands carded through Eren's hair. He turned his head and kissed the younger's cheek.

"Don't be so self-conscious. You were _amazing_."

The praise from Levi only made him more embarrassed. He buried his face in Levi's shoulder.

"So...you don't regret doing it with me?" Eren asked, his voice quiet.

Levi sighed, lifting the brunette's chin with a finger and kissing his still slightly swollen lips. The younger looked at him with large green eyes, filled with questions.

"Why the hell would I ever regret making love to the man I love?" Levi asked in reply.

Teal eyes widened, cheeks maintaining that sweet pink blush as Eren gripped tighter to Levi.

"I-I'm sorry I hogged all the blankets," Eren apologized.

Levi left a lingering kiss on his shoulder, murmuring into the tan skin, "If it had really bothered me, I would've kicked you out."

Eren laughed a bit at that, holding close to his lover and breathing in his familiar scent.

"Do you regret it?"

The brunette looked to Levi in surprise. There was slight look of insecurity in those deep gray eyes-a surprising amount of emotion conveyed through those usually stoic eyes. Eren didn't think Levi would ever open up to him as he was now.

"Hell no! I love you! I wouldn't regret it for one instant!"

Levi scoffed, "Good. Because I'm never letting you go, now that you're mine."

Eren's heart fluttered in his chest and he leaned back into Levi, loving the feeling of his strong arms around him. If he had it his way, he'd never have to leave that warm embrace of his lover, not even for an instant.

"You know…" Levi hummed.

Eren squeaked as a hand slithered up his thigh, another sliding down his back and pinching his ass.

"You passed out on me last night after that third round...I think I should get another one to make up for it."

The younger gasped, squirming under Levi's curious hands.

"N-not my fault!" he shrieked, "P-plus, it's not possible! We already did it so much yesterday and my ass is _still_ hurting!"

Levi chuckled darkly, pinching Eren's side and trailing his lips over a purple mark on his neck. Eren groaned, wriggling heavily in Levi's arms until he was finally released. As those arms left his waist, he bolted upright, scrambling out of the bed and getting ready to run away. However, he didn't make it far. Immediately as he began to step forth, a sharp pain ran up his back and he collapsed, face first, onto the ground.

" _Shit!_ " he yelled as he fell.

He braced for an impact that never came. Instead, he found himself suspended in the Captain's arms. He had caught him, and not just that but he had caught him and lifted him, throwing the younger easily over his shoulder.

"Uh, Levi...?" he stuttered as he was stalked toward the bed.

"I'll called us off the rest of the day. Told them we were taking a break so you could rest before the next shifting experiment."

"R-really?" Eren asked. He huffed as he was thrown back on the bed.

"Yup," a dark smirk lit Levi's face, "Which means I can make you squeal all day long…"

Eren squeaked, ultimately losing his fight as his lover's gentle caresses lulled him back into the man's arms. They spent almost the whole day there, in Levi's room, making up for the time they had spent without the other's touch.


End file.
